warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pouncestep
|pastaffie=The guardian cats, Loner |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Pouncekit |mother= Dovewing |father=Tigerstar |sister=Lightkit |brother=Shadowkit |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''River of Fire, ''Tigerheart's Shadow, The Raging Storm |deadbooks=Unknown }} Pouncekit is a gray tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes. She is born as Pouncekit to Tigerheart and Dovewing during their stay with the guardian cats along with her siblings, Lightkit and Shadowkit. Pouncekit briefly visits ThunderClan with her siblings when Dovewing returns to the clan territories. Once they leave, she goes to ShadowClan when her mother chooses to follow Tigerheart, now Tigerstar, back. History In the Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow :Pouncekit and her littermates, Shadowkit and Lightkit, are born to Dovewing and Tigerheart. :Later, Tigerheart tells her that he's going on patrol, and Pouncekit asks if he means scavenging because thats what the other cats call it. Her mother, Dovewing, says scavenging is like hunting. Pouncekit asks why warriors don't scavenge like city cats. Tigerheart stares, and Dovewing assures her hunting is more fun. :After going hunting, Tigerheart returns with a thrush. The gray she-cat looks around, sniffing, saying that she smells meat, and Tigerheart prods the thrush. Pouncekit dismisses the bird with a flick of her muzzle, stating that it's all feathers, causing the brown tom's stomach to tighten and wonder why his kits can't smell the fresh-kill. Dovewing helps her daughters and son, stripping the meat away from the feathers. :Pouncekit stares at her mother with a horrified look as she works, and the smoky gray she-cat lays a meat strip in front of each her kits. Dovewing encourages the young cats to eat, and Pouncekit sniffs the strip uneasily, touching it with her tongue. The gray she-cat affectionately looks at Tigerheart, but he doesn't say anything, gazing at his kits anxiously, wondering if they'll ever like fresh-kill. :The mates gaze at their children, who eat the thrush, and while Shadowkit looks thoughtful, and Lightkit has too much in her mouth, Pouncekit still frowns. : In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''River of Fire :Pouncekit and her family are seen by Alderheart, and he greets Dovewing. Dovewing introduces the medicine cat to Pouncekit and her littermates. Violetshine, after seeing Berryheart, Sparrowtail, Slatefur, and Cloverfoot, asks where they even came from. Dovewing explains that she went to a Twoleg nest to have her kits, and when they left, they ran into the former ShadowClan cats in a disheveled Twoleg nest. :Shadowkit protests that Tigerheart is not dead, and he had a dream of his father playing moss-ball with him and his sisters. Pouncekit and Lightkit stay silent. However, Puddleshine appears with Tigerheart, and Pouncekit follows her littermates and mother in greeting him. Puddleshine explains that Tigerheart, now Tigerstar, was resurrected to lead ShadowClan. However, upon learning that Dovewing intends to move to ShadowClan, Alderheart tries to persuade her that Ivypool now how kits. Dovewing speaks with Tigerstar, and she tells Alderheart that she will take one last visit to ThunderClan. :On the trek to ThunderClan, the three littermates play and tussle with one another. Pouncekit stops play-fighting, and asks Dovewing and Alderheart if they will be made warriors. Dovewing gently explains that she isn't old enough, which results in a groan from all three kits. However, they quickly go back to their fun, much to Alderheart's amusement. Dovewing sighs that she doesn't know where they get their energy from. :Upon arriving to ThunderClan, Pouncekit and her siblings meet their grandparents, Birchfall and Whitewing, who are Dovewing's father and mother. Ivypool streaks through the crowd to greet Dovewing, Ivypool's own kits wriggling through the crowd to find their mother. Ivypool notices Dovewing's kits with her. Dovewing introduces her kits to Ivypool, explaining that she was her sister, and is thus their aunt. Pouncekit, Shadowkit, and Lightkit examine one another, and Pouncekit tells her mother and aunt that it was good to have kin. Dovewing then explains that she is moving to ShadowClan to be with Tigerstar. Ivypool, now furious, stalks away from her sister, nephew, and nieces, taking her kits with her. Bramblestar tells Dovewing that she will need an escort back to ShadowClan, and Birchfall immediately offers to lead it, alongside Whitewing. Bramblestar appoints Fernsong to go as well, and the three cats lead Pouncekit and her family out of ThunderClan. The Raging Storm : Trivia Interesting facts *Pouncekit has ThunderClan blood via Dovewing, kittypet blood through Cloudtail and SkyClan blood via her great-grandfather Tigerstar. *Pouncekit is Kate's favorite kit of Dovewing and Tigerstar.Revealed on Kate's Blog Kin Members '''Mother:' :Dovewing: Father: :Tigerstar: Sister: :Lightkit: Brother: :Shadowkit: :Ivypool: Uncle: :Flametail: Grandfathers: :Rowanclaw: :Birchfall: Grandmothers: :Tawnypelt: :Whitewing: Great-grandfathers: :Tigerstar: :Dustpelt: :Cloudtail: Great-grandmothers: :Ferncloud: :Brightheart: :Goldenflower: Great-great-grandfathers: :Pinestar: Great-great-grandmothers: :Leopardfoot: :Speckletail: :Princess: :Brindleface: :Frostfur: Great-great-great-grandfathers: :Adderfang: :Oakstar: :Stagleap:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Jake: :Fuzzypelt: Great-great-great-grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: :Sweetbriar: :Harepounce: :Nutmeg:Revealed in the Warriors App :Robinwing: Great-great-great-great-grandmothers: :Flashnose: :Crystal: Great-uncles: :Bramblestar: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Foxleap: :Snowbush: :Dewnose: Great-aunts: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: :Ambermoon: Great-half-uncles: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Swiftpaw: :Unnamed kit: Great-half-aunt: :Mothwing: Great-great-aunts: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Cinderpelt: Great-great-uncles: :Brackenfur: :Thornclaw: :Ashfur: :Two unnamed kits: :Ravenpaw: :Lionheart: Great-great-aunts/uncles: :Four unnamed kits: :Unidentified kits: Half-great-great-aunts: :Mistlekit: :Sandstorm: :Ruby: Half-great-great-uncles: :Snowkit: :Scourge: :Socks: :Longtail: Great-great-great-uncles: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: :Firestar: Great-great-great-great-uncles/aunts: :Ferris: :Whiskers: Great-great-great-aunts: :Spottedleaf: :Willowpelt: :One-eye: Great-great-great-great-aunt: :Fallowsong:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-great-great-great-great-aunt: :Daisytoe: Cousins: :Sandstorm: :Darkstripe: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Sorreltail: :Longtail: :Graystripe: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Bumblestripe: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Fernsong: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Alderheart: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Runningwind: :Mousefur: :Goosefeather: :Moonflower: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: :Stonefur: :Whitestorm: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: :Primrosepaw: :Heronwing: :Rabbitleap: :Poppydawn: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :Thistleclaw: :Juniperclaw: :Strikestone: :Sleekwhisker: :Bristlekit: :Thriftkit: :Flipkit: Distant ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Gorseclaw: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes References and citations de:Pouncekit (TS)fi:Pouncekitru:Коготочкаpl:Szponfr:Pouncekit Category:Kits Category:Loners Category:Clanless cats Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Females Category:Minor characters Category:Guardian cats Category:River of Fire characters Category:The Raging Storm characters